Esa chiquilla
by Coralyna
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot sobre lo que Piccoro opinaba de Videl y Gohan en el templo sagrado (Justo antes de que entrenen a Goten y Trunks)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dbz y Dbgt no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para dar vida a mi loca imaginación sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, aunque su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí.

Su rostro expresaba preocupación y no tenía que hablar para que ella lo supiera. Milk entendía perfectamente a Videl.

Cuando se casó pensó que había tenido el final feliz, pero su por siempre duró muy poco. Durante la gran parte de su matrimonio Goku había estado ausente de su vida y de la de sus hijos y en cada batalla en la que ellos participaban su alma vivía una agonía de la preocupación.

Por el contrario, cuando su hijo mayor, Gohan, se casó con la única hija de Mr. Satán, con aquella chiquilla inquieta y ansiosa por aprender a ser más fuerte nunca pensó verla con esa expresión en el rostro.

Gohan siempre se había diferenciado por su carácter tímido y tranquilo, nunca había sido fanático de las peleas y se había retirado casi por completo cuando decidió casarse.

Pero el dolor que tenía en esos momentos era algo que lo descolocaba totalmente, que lo ponía en jake y sacaba su naturaleza al máximo.

Un suspiro amenazó con salir de los labios de la matriarca de la familia Son pero tenía bastante experiencia en controlarlos. Miró a su marido tirado en el piso, mirando al techo, aburrido porque le había prohibido ir a entrenar ese día. Goten y Pan se encontraban en la Corporación Cápsula, solamente ella era consciente de que era lo que le sucedía al ex gran sayaman. Y es que sólo ella sabía por la situación que estaba pasando, solo ella sabía que tan grande era la tristeza que tenía en esos momentos.

–Goku, ¿Por qué no vas a traer un pescado para preparar la cena? –preguntó de pronto, necesitaba quedarse a solas y tener una larga charla con su nuera.

El hombre, que ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño se puso de pie rápidamente –de acuerdo Milk, traeré un gran pescado –dijo y salió de la casa corriendo con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Espero unos momentos prudentes para que su marido se alejara lo suficiente de la casa y volvió a centrar su atención en la pelinegra que la acompañaba.

–¿Sabes cuál es una de las cosas más importantes que he aprendido de los Sayayins a lo largo de mi vida Videl? –cuestionó atrayendo al instante la atención de la aludida y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿De qué se trata suegra? –Videl siempre le había tenido un gran respeto a la madre de su marido, no solo porque conocía bien la fuerza y el carácter que poseía, y la admiraba por ello, sino porque había aprendido a apreciarla en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, Milk se había convertido en esa madre que tanta falta le había hecho mientras crecía.

–Cuando las emociones negativas son demasiado fuertes, la única manera de controlarlas es peleando o entrenando, esa es su naturaleza, aunque sólo sea mitad Sayayin esa es la naturaleza de Gohan –aceptar que por las venas de sus hijos corría sangre de peleadores, de una raza que se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a la batalla era algo que le había costado, pero eso no hacía que dejarán de ser sus hijos, así como no había hecho que dejará de amar a Goku en algún momento.

–¿Dolor? –la cara de la antigua heroína de ciudad Satán hablaba por sí misma, estaba totalmente desconcertada.

–Dime Videl, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué las personalidades de Gohan y Goten son tan diferentes? ¿Por qué Goten se parece tanto Goku, tanto física como mentalmente? –sacar el tema tan de repente era incómodo, era la primera vez que hablaba de ello.

–La verdad es que no –aunque sabía que era cierto, que el carácter de su esposo era muy distinto al de su cuñado, jamás se había preguntado cual era la razón.

–Probablemente ni siquiera él lo sepa, y si lo sabe, no te lo ha contado, no porque no te tenga confianza, sino porque es demasiado noble para decir algo que sobre los malos padres que fuimos Goku y yo –la nostalgia comenzó a invadirla –iré por una taza de té ¿quieres una?

Milk se puso de pie sin prestar mucha atención a la respuesta de la única hija del héroe, que según el mundo, los había librado del monstruo Cell años atrás. Videl Satán, ahora Son, no entendía las palabras de la hija de Ox Satán, era cierto que su suegro no había sido un padre modelo, pero realmente ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo cuando su padre se había llevado el crédito de una hazaña ajena?

La esposa de Goku volvió pronto de la cocina con dos tazas, cuando sintió una elevación considerable del ki de su esposo, Gohan tenía años de no entrenar, al menos no sin ella, y tampoco elevar su ki sino era necesario, lo cual la preocupaba aún más.

–Cuando Gohan tenía cuatro años Raditz, el hermano mayor de Goku llegó a la Tierra, contándole toda la verdad sobre su origen, le pidió que se uniera a él y a los otros dos sobrevivientes y cuando éste se negó se llevó a mi pequeño con él, fue ahí donde todo empezó realmente –aún podía escuchar a Krilin contándole todo eso, diciéndole como tenía que aceptar estar un año lejos de su pequeño hijo.

–Mi suegro hizo una tregua con Piccoro y rescataron a Gohan, el señor Goku falleció y Raditz amenazó con la llegada de dos Sayayins más, mucho más poderosos –dijo Videl recordando lo que su marido le había contado tras la batalla con Buu, cuando apenas eran un par de amigos enamorándose.

–Así es, esa fue la primera vez que Goku se marchó de nuestras vidas –la mujer suspiró recodando el dolor que sintió en esos días sin saber que se volvería lo más común en su vida –Piccoro había sido enemigo de Goku unos años atrás, era malvado y cruel y tenía el propósito de conquistar al mundo. La última vez que habían peleado casi había matado a mi Goku, imagínate lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que había decidido entrenar a mi pequeño hijo –Videl podía sentir el dolor que su suegra intentaba explicarle y entonces lo comprendió.

–Piccoro fue el maestro de Gohan –ella lo sabía, sabía que su esposo había entrenado de niño con el namekusei y sabía que le había dolido mucho su muerte, pero sólo ahora, dos días después de haber vuelto a la Tierra, a su vida normal, hablando con Milk podía entender el golpe que el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Son había sufrido.

–Ya entiendes lo que te quiero decir, pero me temo que debo contarte la historia completa, porque Gohan no lo hará. Ya te lo dije, es demasiado noble como para hablar de nuestros errores como padres –nuevamente suspiró y continuó antes de que la oji-azul pudiera contradecirla –cuando volví a verlo, un año después, había cambiado bastante, pensé que estaría aterrorizado pero fue todo lo contrario, estaba bastante triste por la muerte de ese horrible ser y no dejaba de decir que Piccoro le había salvado la vida –aunque al principio se había negado a creerlo y pensaba que era una consecuencia del trauma tiempo después Krilin le había contado que, en efecto, el temible Piccoro Daimaku se había sacrificado por salvar la vida del niño.

Videl asintió, recordaba que Gohan le había contado eso, pero escucharlo de su suegra había despertado un enorme interés por la vida de su esposo, por cómo había cambiado la vida de esa familia al enterarse del verdadero origen de Goku.

–Mi pequeño hijo se había convertido en un rebelde, o eso pensaba yo, insistió en ir a buscar la manera de revivirlo y me retó incluso cuando me negué –una nueva elevación del ki de Gohan se hizo presente y Videl se preocupó todavía más –una vez, más regresó cambiado, esta vez Piccoro estaba a su lado y mi Gohan lo veía con una especie de adoración, Goku decidió quedarse en un planeta lejano tras la batalla con Frezzer todo un año, esa fue la segunda vez que estuvo ausente en su vida y en la mía.

La chica que soñaba con ser la más fuerte del mundo de joven escuchaba las palabras de su suegra sintiendo una profunda pena por su historia, sabía que era muy fuerte, pero ahora lo confirmaba. Todas esas ausencias de parte de su marido.

–Cuando volvió pensé que por fin podríamos vivir en paz y me equivoqué. Fue entonces cuando nos enteramos de los androides y Piccoro se quedó tres años aquí, entrenando con Goku y Gohan. Me molestaba mucho que no dejaran estudiar a Gohan, pero creo que en el fondo me dolía más verlo prepararse para una pelea, la idea de que algo le pasará era insoportable para mi –Videl pudo comprenderla, había sentido esa misma angustia cuando Pan se había escabullido en la nave espacial para buscar las esferas del dragón. Ahora se preguntaba porque le había sorprendido, lo tenía en la sangre, no sólo por ser Sayayin en parte por su padre, sino porque poseía la misma ansiedad de aventura que ella misma tuviera en su adolescencia.

–¿Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando veía con cuanta admiración trataba Gohan al que una vez fuera enemigo a muerte de su padre? Nunca lo quise aceptar en ese entonces, pero Piccoro lo miraba con una mezcla extraña de orgullo y cariño, la manera en que lo vería un padre. Yo sabía muy bien que lo veía como a su maestro, que lo admiraba pero me era muy difícil aceptarlo.

La mirada de la mujer mayor se perdió en la pared, recordando la época más triste y dolorosa de su vida, justo después de la batalla con Cell.

–Sé que sabes lo que sucedió en el torneo de Cell ¿me equivoco? –Videl negó pues recordaba muy bien como había obligado al entonces gran sayaman a contarle toda la verdad –Goku tomó la decisión de morir, de sacrificar su vida y decidió no volver a la Tierra para entrenar en el más allá. Fue un golpe terrible para Gohan y para mí, pero justo unas semanas después me enteré que estaba embarazada y mi atención se centró en eso, cometí el grave error de olvidar que mi hijo estaba profundamente dolido y no me di cuenta de lo culpable que se sentía por la muerte de su padre.

_Habían sido unos meses muy difíciles, su embarazo la cansaba bastante y el hecho de que Goku se hubiera ido no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Aunque su padre le ayudaba considerablemente no era lo mismo y había momentos en que se preguntaba si sería capaz de salir adelante._

_Su abultado vientre le impedía caminar, le faltaba un mes todavía para dar a luz y nada le estaba saliendo bien._

_Su adorado hijo, que siempre había sido bueno, le estaba dando bastantes dolores de cabeza._

_Y es que aunque le ayudaba en lo que había que hacer en la casa y con la caza para la cena, no se escapaban a su conocimiento todas esas escapadas al bosque a entrenar. Y esa maldita costumbre que tenían últimamente le molestaba mucho, pero esta vez, esta vez ese niño la iba a escuchar, ya pasaba la media noche y aún no regresaba. Más de una vez Piccoro lo había llevado a su casa en brazos, totalmente agotado y ya sin conocimiento. No le decía nada, sólo tocaba la puerta, para asegurarse que ella supiera que ya se encontraba en la casa, lo dejaba en su cama y se marchaba, pero esto ya era el colmo._

_Se apresuró a abrir la puerta en cuento escuchó el golpe lista para soltar una serie de regaños pero se detuvo al ver el estado en que Piccoro lo tenía en sus brazos, tenía bastantes golpes, sangre en un labio partido y su ropa en un lamentable estado. Quiso tomarlo en sus brazos y alejar a ese horrible ser que no hacía más que lastimarlo pero algo la detuvo. El avanzado estado de su embarazo y el incómodo recordatorio de toda la adoración que su hijo profesaba por él._

_Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y todo lo que salió de su boca mientras lo seguía a la habitación del chico fue –¿Qué ocurrió?_

_Parecía debatirse entre responder o no –fue a retar a Vegeta a una pelea –respondió secamente mientras lo acostaba con el mismo cuidado que Goku debería hacerlo, pero desechó el pensamiento de inmediato._

–_¿Por qué rayos haría algo así? –exigió, Gohan no era esa clase de niño, simplemente no podía creerlo._

–_Aparentemente se siente culpable de la muerte de Goku, cree que él tuvo la culpa de su decisión –Milk quiso decir mil cosas pero no encontró ninguna coherente. Por supuesto que no tenía la culpa, por supuesto que era una tontería, pero no encontró palabras coherentes en su boca._

_Piccoro tampoco dijo nada más, sólo se apoyó en la ventana mientras Gohan dormía tranquilamente, era una de esas cosas que le eran difíciles de creer._

–_Iré por unas sábanas limpias –no quería seguir viéndolo, así que salió de la habitación tan rápido como su estado se lo permitió, pero se quedó unos minutos al lado de la puerta, sintiéndose terrible con lo que escuchó._

–_Señor Piccoro –la voz de Gohan se oía débil y muy avergonzada, como la de un niño regañado._

–_Sigues siendo un niño llorón Gohan, morir no es la solución y no me digas que no era lo que buscabas porque no voy a creerte –respondió el namekusei severamente._

–_Lo merezco, yo tuve la culpa, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido mi papá estaría aquí, vivo y con mi mamá, mi hermano va a crecer sin un padre y todo es mi culpa –las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos al oír los sollozos de su primogénito._

–_No fue tu culpa, no eras consciente de lo que planeaba tu padre y fue Goku quien decidió quedarse en el más allá, tenía la oportunidad de elegir, no eres responsable de ello. No puedes seguir así, únicamente dañándote, no estás pensando coherentemente, tu madre y ahora tu hermano van a necesitarte y sigues comportándote como un niño llorón escapando de sus problemas, deja de lloriquear, tienes que continuar con tu vida Gohan, las decisiones de tu padre no son tu responsabilidad._

_Poco a poco escuchó como la respiración de su hijo se normalizó y cuando salió de su boca un –Gracias Señor Piccoro –llenó de agradecimiento, de admiración y de cariño supo que nunca podría alejar a "ese horrible ser" de su hijo._

No había escapado a su conocimiento que aunque las llegadas tarde y los entrenamientos hasta el agotamiento habían cesado algunas veces Gohan iba a buscar a Piccoro, no ignoraba que siguió siendo su maestro y su ídolo durante mucho tiempo, aun y que era más fuerte que él.

–Goten es muy parecido a Goku, mucha gente dice que admira como crie durante muchos años sola a ambos, pero yo sé muy bien que mientras Gohan me ayudaba con su hermano, Piccoro me ayudaba, sin intención de ayudarme, con él. Gran parte de la personalidad de tu marido deriva de la influencia de Piccoro en esos años que Goku estuvo ausente y aunque sé que fue inmensamente feliz cuando volvió con nosotros siempre existió esa admiración y ese respeto por él. No me sorprendería, y de hecho sospecho que así fue, que Piccoro supo antes que nadie que Gohan quería proponerte matrimonio.

Finalmente Videl pudo sentir como el ki de su marido explotaba radicalmente pero con lo que ahora sabía sólo podía entenderlo, en su momento no había entendido el gran dolor contenido en su mirada cuando Goku había dicho que Piccoro estaba muerto, ahora que lo entendía no veía la hora para abrazarlo y hacerle sentir que ella estaba ahí con él. Pudo recordar incluso como insistió en que el "extraño hombre verde" conociera a su pequeña Pan tan pronto nació. Un sentimiento de infinita gratitud surgió hacia el difunto maestro de su esposo por todo el cariño que le había tenido.

–Debes entender que la muerte de Piccoro es para Gohan tan dolorosa, o quizá más que si Goku volviera a morir, que si yo muriera en este mismo instante. Piccoro era un maestro, un guía y un padre para él y el dolor de un sayayin sólo puede salir en forma de poder, lo superará y seguirá adelante, pero era importante que lo comprendieras bien –tan pronto Milk terminó de decir esas palabras el ahora pequeño Goku entró con un pez enorme y una mueca seria.

–Creo que es hora de que vayas –fue todo lo que Milk dijo y él salvador de la Tierra salió volando de la casa mientras ambas mujeres se dirigieron para preparar la cena.

Goten y Pan no tardarían en llegar, y preguntarían, pero esa plática era algo que quedaría sólo entre ella y su suegra, así como ese entrenamiento era sólo entre Gohan y su dolor.

Y mientras todo eso sucedía en la Tierra en el más allá un namekusei sonreía porque su pupilo tenía una esposa bastante peculiar, se alegraba, porque era la correcta para él. Una mujer fuerte para un niño llorón.

**¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Dbz, y aunque sé que a la mayoría no le gustó Dbgt (yo incluida) la escena de la muerte de Piccoro fue a mi parecer una de las escenas más tristes de toda la serie y me sigue rompiendo el corazón cada que la veo. Así que me nació esta idea porque no creo que Videl terminará de comprender el cariño que su esposo tenía por su maestro y ¿quién mejor que Milk para explicárselo? En fin, la idea tenía tiempo rondándome la cabeza porque Gohan/Videl es mi pareja favorita y finalmente lo pude hacer, espero me den su opinión en un review, que me animan bastante y les guste mi historia.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyna.**


End file.
